Resurrection
Resurrection is divine or necromantic magic or miracle for bringing life back those who are dead. Background Life is a limited commodity, extending it, gaining immortality, or bringing back that which has already died often comes at great price. For the magical laws of Opposites requires that for a wizard to manipulate one form of energy, matter or simile will inadvertently require the opposite... For example many necromantic resurrection spells require the death of a sacrificial being in order to create life in another.KQC3E, pg 165 Perhaps an individual may have to give up some of his own life in order to bring life to another, such as the cat who gives up one of its nine lives in order give one a chance to save the life of another (as Rosella learned in Eldritch). That being said some professions such that of shaman maybe able to consort with the gods or wild spirits and channel their divine energies to prevent death or to resurrect the dead. But such actions against the natural order may require gold to appease the shaman (and possibly the spirits). The Weirdling Shaman is one such individual said to be able to prevent dying, and even resurrect the dead. However not all deities are willing to give up the dead once they enter the afterlife so easily, and may have to be challenged to give their boons. And Death is not so easily cheated. Notes *A soul is life plus Light. This likely means a living soul. Light may also be associated with 'breath' or 'air'. Generally speaking this likely refers to a soul with a body, and Light is associated with Knowledge as well. So a living soul is not a mindless creature. Souls can be defined into two broad categories 'souls of the deceased' (vile souls are corrupted wandering spirits), and 'man living' (living soul). *Most necromancy only brings 'undeath' (aka 'unlife'), undeath is a mockery of life. In this case generally speaking physical flesh that still moves but has no life, and no memories of its former life. Though necromancers are also capable of summoning spirits, undead who have no flesh, but retain their memories (hence ghosts are also considered lost, or uneasy 'souls'). Undeath and necromancy is often associated with Darkness, so perhaps 'undeath' is the outcome of 'life' plus "Darkness' in the 'soul' equation. Thus explaining the undead that rose after Lucreto spread darkness across the world. *A soul ripped from its body can at least be considered 'living' for as long as the body remains alive. If the body dies there is no restoration of the soul in this situation no resurrection short of a miracle. Graham suffered this fate of being a living soul outside of its body, when Telgrin stole his soul. Later one of the castle physician's and apprentice magician Cyril helped restore the soul back to his body, before Graham died. So in this case 'resurrection' was not needed. *It is said that the soul goes 'round upon a wheel of stars, and all things return. This maybe a reference to reincarnation, perhaps another form of resurrection. *Crispin uses Abracadabra to either restore Cedric to life, or restore him to flesh (either Cedric is killed outright or turned to stone). *The Cross is a symbol of resurrection. The God of the Universe is associated with Creation and Resurrection and Life. His own son Christ is said to have died on the cross, and later Resurrected by God. He has the power of life giving, with no limitations. Because crosses represent holy life, they scare vampires. References Category:Magic Category:Great spells